


Pensieve

by UntoldHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/UntoldHarmony
Summary: Small glimpses into the life of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Each chapter is its own mini saga of varying themes and plot points and are only around 100 words. Technically Completed since every chapter is its own story and will be updated as often as inspiration strikes for drabbles!Some chapters of this collection are written for the HMS Harmony Discord Server "Two Hundred Drabble Tuesday" with challenge themes. They are:- Chapter 17: Trouble; Theme: Domestic!HHr





	1. Intro

**Pensieve** ( _noun_ )  
A magical object used to store memories. It is a wide and shallow dish commonly made of stone, metal, or marble and often elaborately decorated with runes and precious stones.  
Use of the Pensieve is cautioned for it has the ability to recreate memories so they are liveable.


	2. Heat

**Heat  
**

* * *

She watched him watch her.

A small smile played on her lips as she sucked and licked. She wrapped her tongue around the shaft and moved her hand to take it in and out of her mouth.

Their gazes locked and she saw him gulp. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. With another furious suck, it exploded in her mouth.

She swallowed the juice that escaped and withdrew the popsicle stick. She gave him a smile as she set the stick down onto the plate in front of her.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I forgot to ask if you wanted one?" She said innocently.

"Minx," he growled. "I think I'll have it now, thanks."

He was on top of her then and Hermione grinned.

'It always does the trick.'


	3. Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: has mentions of death. Best to skip this one if you don't want to read anything sad.

**Rise**

* * *

Sunlight drifted through the window and illuminated the bed with bright light. She blinked awake. The clock showed it was 6:30am and her gaze moved left to the picture of her family. She smiled, roused from the bed, and padded barefoot to the bedroom next door.

Sophia was just shy of two years old and was already awake. Hermione made quick work on getting both of them ready and soon they were in her car with the toddler secured in her seat.

Ten minutes later, they were stood by the familiar headstone with soft grass underneath their feet.

"Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980 - April 22, 2019

Loved in all ways, always."

Hermione smiled softly and held Sophia just a little closer.

'Everyday I rise for you, love. Just as I promised.'


	4. Hero

**Hero**

* * *

She walked over to Harry with a smile on her face. Sweetly, gently, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He felt something drop on his lap and saw a red envelope.

"Open it," she said, answering his questioning look.

He broke the wax seal and extracted the card.

It was bright, it was bold, and in large red print the words jumped out of the cover and hit him right in the chest.

SUPER DAD

With an awed look, he opened the card and saw two lines written in neat cursive.

"Happy Father's Day, Harry.

Love always, Hermione and baby Potter"


	5. New

**New**

* * *

"Do you trust me?"

She looked worriedly at his outstretched hand while her left gripped tightly onto the stone.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" He asked her again.

She looked into his eyes and saw his promise of safety, of comfort, of not letting her fall.

But Hermione knew she had already fallen.

"I do, Harry."

Her right hand took the one he offered. With an intake of breath, Hermione let her body come away from the stone railing of the Astronomy Tower and into Harry's arms atop his broom.

"Let go," he whispered.

So she did. She let go of the railing and fell deeper into him.

Together they explored a new world.


	6. Touch

**Touch**

* * *

"How could you do this to me, Harry?" She asked, her eyes filled with anger and overflowing with tears. "How could you?"

He tried to take hold of her hand; tried to get her to listen and see reason. His green eyes were wild and frantic not knowing what to do to make this all better. "Hermione-"

"No!" She shouted and drew her hand further away. "Don't you  _dare_  touch me anymore."

A deep breath.

A scream.

Then cries filled the room.

Lilliana Olivia Potter with her emerald green eyes and curly brown hair was born to two loving (and one  _incredibly_  relieved) parents.


	7. Lead

**Lead**

* * *

He didn't quite know what to do.

Having her so close pressed up against him was making all coherent thought leave his mind. One arm was wound around her while the other tightly held her hand. She felt so warm, so soft, and so positively woman against his chest.

"Move, Harry," she said in a half whisper, half groan. Her body writhed in his arms.

He looked at her in a panic.

Her eyes turned soft. "We said we'd try something new, remember? It's okay." Hermione moved, leading him when he should have been leading her.

His body relaxed. He felt the rhythm. He took over the control.

Harry led Hermione into a dance that their tango teacher would later say was very 'sensual'.


	8. Bright

**Bright**

* * *

For the "Brightest Witch of the Century" she sure could be quite  _dense_.

Harry looked at Hermione in frustration as she gushed over his present saying how  _practical_  it was.

"Practical" was not the point, damn it! It was supposed to be this grand gesture of love; his declaration of his need to have her in his life forever. Because what other bloke, a  _peer_ no less, would declare a woman as equal partners to all that he had if he wasn't crazy about her?

"...you're so busy, Harry, and I know you've been wanting to get your affairs in order so this way I can help you without-"

"Shut up, Hermione," Harry said and he crushed his lips to hers.


	9. Dare

**Dare**

* * *

 

 

“ _ Honestly _ , Harry! I don’t need a chaperone!” 

 

Harry’s arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked at the vexed witch pacing in front of him. 

 

“Rules are rules,  _ Ms. Granger _ . As Head Auror I cannot allow a Ministry official to go on a solo expedition to the middle of the bloody Amazon!”

 

He watched her expel a huff. Her eyes narrowed at his words and her lips pursed in annoyance. Her whole body exuded defiance.

 

“Bite me,” Hermione mumbled in frustration. 

 

His mouth twitched. 

 

“As you wish,” he sang in reply. His arms were suddenly around her and he did what he was told. 


	10. Break

**Break**

* * *

Neville stared bewildered at the phone in his hand not knowing if he heard correctly. "Sorry but… can you please say that again, Harry?"

"I can't and  _won't_  come into work, Neville," Harry said in an exasperated tone. "I'm in Hermione right now and I plan to stay here all weekend."

"But Harry…"

"No buts! The Head Auror deserved  _one_ weekend off for Merlin's sake!" The line went dead.

Neville turned gobsmacked towards his fellow Aurors and relayed the message he received from their commander.

Across the Channel at the southern tip of the continent, Hermione slapped Harry on his arm and rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible," she muttered.

The wizard only laughed and proceeded to make true his word by staying in Hermione  _in Ermioni_  all weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation had in the Harmony and Co. group. Supposedly there's a seaside town in Greece called Ermioni...


	11. Learn

**Author's Notes** : Inspired by  _The Black Book_  by mosteveryonesmad.

* * *

**Learn**

* * *

Potter men were known for their intuition for finding their future wives while at school. It happened generation after generation that it might as well have been written in  _Hogwarts, A History_.

So it was no surprise when Mr. Harry Potter  _knew_  whom he was going to marry the moment she barged into his compartment looking for a toad.

Unfortunately, Potter men were NOT known for their tact. Mr. Potter declared (louder than he expected) that he was going to marry one Ms. Hermione Granger while in line for Sorting. Ms. Granger heard, of course, which earned him the iciest glare in existence.

It was after she said it would only happen if he obtained more NEWTs than her did he realize he probably should have learned from his father.

Fortunately, Potter men were also known for their perseverance.


	12. Ride

**Ride**

* * *

It vibrated violently between her legs. Hermione's eyes shut tight and she whimpered, her hold on Harry tightening.

"Are you ready Hermione?" She heard him ask over the fierce growl of the machine. She meekly nodded her head and pressed her cheek flat against his back.

Harry grinned roguishly. His black hair flapped in the wind and tickled the collars of his black leather jacket. If one had seen him that moment, they would have thought he looked an awful lot like his godfather… especially as he sat astride his godfather's motorbike with a beautiful witch.

Harry revved the engine and felt Hermione press further into him. Well damned if he didn't do that on purpose, not that he'd tell Hermione of course.

With a whoop, he launched into the air.


	13. Bet

**Bet**

* * *

Being dead was pretty damn boring. But being dead with your wife and your best friends was loads better than being dead on your own.

"50 galleons say they're gonna get married," Sirius said.

"This is their FIRST date..."

"Technically second," Remus piped.

"Love, I think you're gonna have to give up your dreams of redheaded grandchildren," James said. "He loves her."

"I know," Lily replied with a pout. "And she loves him. I see it in the way they look at each other."

"Potter men always did prefer brains over beauty," James said sagely.

Remus sighed. Sirius snorted.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Are you implying Hermione and I aren't beautiful?"

James backtracked.


	14. Begin

**Begin**

* * *

It started with a touch of her hands. A small embrace. A brush of her hair.

These turned to lingering caresses, tighter hugs, and whispers in her ear.

Hermione was positive Harry was unaware of what he was doing, but she certainly wasn't.

Every contact sent a shockwave to her system. Every touch and every whisper incited a fire within her that only kept burning.

How painful it was to yearn for your best friend. She has had enough.

Harry didn't understand what he had done to her, but he would by the time she was finished.


	15. Again

**Again**

* * *

Well, he's done it. He's dead.

God, how he hated Halloween.

And it wasn't even Voldemort who did him in! The maniac was defeated earlier that year and it was a damn fall from the broom during a romantic Halloween ride with Ginny that killed him.

Harry groaned and stared at the nothingness around him. Two figures materialized, and he jerked in surprise.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

Lily stepped forward and encased him in a hug. "Oh love, we're so happy to see you! But we're here to tell you that it's  _not_  your time yet."

"Wha-"

"Hurry up and go back, Harry," James said with a smile. "Someone's anxious to see you."

"Send our regards to your lady love, sweetheart," his mom said and nudged him forward. "I had always wanted curly-haired grandkids! They're going to be so cute and so smart!"

Harry opened his eyes to see the teary brown eyes of his best friend looking down on him.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried as she flung herself into his arms.


	16. Sight

**Sight**

* * *

It wasn't love at first sight.

Hell, it wasn't even love at second sight. Or third. Or fourth.

In fact, he was quite wary of her when he first met her. She was all frizzy-haired, and eager, and brilliant, but scary.

It took awhile for him to warm up to her, and it wasn't until the troll incident that he became her friend.

But now as he looked at her for the millionth time, after years of being her best friend, he saw her.

She was still frizzy-haired, and eager, and brilliant. She wasn't as scary now though he wouldn't want to be at the other end of her wand.

He saw her with 20/20 vision made possible by years of understanding, acceptance, friendship, and love.

And things changed.


	17. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HMS Harmony Discord Server "Two-Hundred Drabble Tuesday" with the theme of "Domestic!HHr".

**Trouble**

* * *

"You three are in so much trouble."

Innocent eyes stared back at her and she frowned. They were  _too_  innocent - their eyes too big and too doe-eyed - that she knew immediately something was amiss.

At their silence, she continued. "I received a letter from Professor McGonagall about a certain  _incident_ that occurred during the feast before Christmas holidays." Still silence. "After all of the  _glitter_ was cleaned up, a note from an "HJP" was found wishing everyone a happy holidays."

"I dunno what you're talking about, mama," eleven-year-old Harper Joanna said softly.

"Oh don't give me that-"

"Honest! We don't know what you're going on about, mum," her middle child, and currently a third-year student, Hayden John insisted with a furious shake of his head.

Her amber eyes narrowed into a glare and zoned in on her eldest. Henry Jacob Potter sat on the dining room table with the most innocent smile on his face. If Hermione had squinted, she swore she would've seen a halo atop his curly black hair.

"Don't look at me, mum," he said. "I was with Nat when that whole thing happened."

She growled. "Fine. If none of you are going to fess up, then all  _four_  of you are grounded until the new year."

"Four…?"

" **HARRY JAMES POTTER**!" She screeched. "Get your arse down here! This is all  _your_  fault!"


End file.
